Helmets are formed by a shell the outer surface of which is curved and provided with an opening for users to introduce their heads.
When the helmet is not in use, it is frequently placed on a planar surface, for example, a table. However, due to the shape of helmets, their stability on said planar surface is not suitable, and the helmet can move involuntarily.
Supports for helmets which try to provide stability to the helmet when it is placed on a planar surface, formed by adhesive bodies which are fixed to the outer surface of the helmet are known.
A support for helmets of this type is described in patent document WO2010140172A1, the support of which is formed by several bodies which are fixed on the outer surface of the helmet, projecting from same. This support described in this patent document has the drawback that it requires the bodies being fixed in the suitable position to perform its support function, since if they are placed incorrectly they do not allow stable support of the helmet. Furthermore, these bodies project too far from the surface of the helmet, taking into account that these bodies are still in their position when the helmet is in use.
Another support of this type is described in patent document FR3005241A1, which discloses a disc-shaped support formed in a single part. The drawback of this support is that its adherence to the surface of the helmet may not be suitable due to the disc shape, such that the support can become detached from the helmet over time. Furthermore, this support also has the drawback that projects too far from the surface of the helmet.
Therefore, the need for a support for helmets that can be securely adhered to the outer surface of the helmet and furthermore projects from same as little as possible, so as to not cause any discomfort during normal use of the helmet, is obvious.